Metal panels are being increasingly used to define building surfaces such as roofs and sidewalls. One type of metal panel is a standing seam panel, where the edges of adjacent standing seam panels of the building surface are interconnected in a manner that defines a standing seam. Standing seam panels are expensive compared to other metal panels, and building surfaces defined by metal panels may be more costly than other types of building surface constructions.
It is often desirable to install various types of structures on building surfaces, such as heating, air conditioning, and ventilation equipment. Installing structures on standing seam panel building surfaces in a manner that punctures the building surface at one or more locations is undesirable in a number of respects. One is simply the desire to avoid puncturing what is a relatively expensive building surface. Another is that puncturing a metal panel building surface can present leakage and corrosion issues.
Photovoltaic or solar cells have existed for some time, and have been installed on various building roofs. A photovoltaic cell is typically incorporated into a perimeter frame of an appropriate material (e.g., aluminum) to define a photovoltaic module or solar cell module. Multiple photovoltaic modules may be installed in one or more rows (e.g., a string) on a roofing surface to define an array.
FIG. 1 illustrates one prior art approach that has been utilized to mount a solar cell module to a standing seam. A mounting assembly 10 includes a mounting device 74, a bolt 14, and a clamping member 142. Generally, the mounting device 74 includes a slot 90 that receives at least an upper portion of a standing seam 42. A seam fastener 106 is directed through the mounting device 74 and into the slot 90 to forcibly retain the standing seam 42 therein. This then mounts the mounting device 74 to the standing seam 42.
A threaded shaft 22 of the bolt 14 from the mounting assembly 10 passes through an unthreaded hole in a base 154 of a clamping member 142, and into a threaded hole 98 on an upper surface 78 of the mounting device 74. This then mounts the clamping member 142 to the mounting device 74. The clamping member 142 is used to interconnect a pair of different solar cell module frames 62 with the mounting assembly 10. In this regard, the clamping member 142 includes a pair of clamping legs 146, where each clamping leg 146 includes an engagement section 152 that is spaced from the upper surface 78 of the mounting device 74. The bolt 14 may be threaded into the mounting device 74 to engage a head 18 of the bolt with the base 154 of the clamping member 142. Increasing the degree of threaded engagement between the bolt 14 and the mounting device 74 causes the engagement sections 152 of the clamping legs 146 to engage the corresponding solar cell module frame 62 and force the same against the upper surface 78 of the mounting device 74.